1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to digital still cameras, more particularly to a digital still camera adapted to display a photographed image on an LCD and store the same image in a flash memory.
2. Prior Art
In a digital still camera 1 of this kind as shown in FIG. 11, the switches SW4 and SW5 are respectively connected to the terminals S1 and S3 while a shutter release button 2 is not depressed. Accordingly, a gamma-correction circuit 3 makes reference to a second gamma table to gamma-correct a motion image signal appropriate for a bit map display, thereby outputting a high-quality motion picture on an L CD 5. On the other hand, if the shutter release button 2 is depressed, the switch SW4 is connected to the terminal S2 while the switch SW5 is connected to a terminal S4. When a still image upon depression of the shutter release button 2 is obtained from the gamma-correction circuit, the switch SW4 is connected to the terminal S5, thereby disabling the CCD imager 6. The gamma-correction circuit 3 makes reference to a first gamma table 4a to gamma-correct a still image signal from an A/D converter 7 appropriately for raster scan display so that a still image signal after correction is stored in the flash memory 8. On the other hand, a VRAM 9 is written with an image signal that occurs immediately before changing over of the switch SW4 so that the image signal is displayed on the LCD 5 for a predetermined time period until the storage to the flash memory such has been completed.
However, in such a conventional art, there is a time difference between the image picture displayed on the LCD 5 and the picture image stored in the flash memory 8. As a result, there arises deviation between the images if an object is moving at a high speed.